


Опасное сосало

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020), leoriel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Внутри Лапенко | Inside Lapenko (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Childhood Friends, Corruption, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Resurrection, Soviet Union, Survival Horror, Tentacles, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Заявление полковника Жилина касательно его встреч с Игорем Катамарановым. Записано Гертрудой Робинсон, 12 сентября 1987 года.
Relationships: Игорь Катамаранов/Полковник Жилин
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: (tma team) Драбблы и мини рейтинг, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Опасное сосало

**Заявление полковника Жилина касательно его встреч с Игорем Катамарановым.**

Записано Гертрудой Робинсон, 12 сентября 1987 года. 

Да вы присаживайтесь, гражданочка. Из какой вы там, говорите газеты? Научного Вестника института Магнуса? Нет, не слышал. Это где-то в Прибалтике? Ну, акцент ваш — как у ведущей нашей на телевидении, Татьяны Восьмиглазовой.

Допрашивал вот недавно, когда тело супружника ее, Ричарда Сапогова, нашли в ванне распиленное на десять частей и каждая по полиэтиленовым пакетам расфасована. Да какое это убийство, я вас умоляю! Это болезнь та заграничная — не знаю, как у вас там в Прибалтике, дошло уже или нет — суэцид. Купил себе наш бедный Ричард модную опасную бритву, да и упал на нее десять раз. Но сразу видно, что человек интеллигентный, ответственный — пока руки шевелились еще, сам себя запаковал и квартиру на жену успел отписать по завещанию. Вот только с пакетами нехорошо получилось — нет бы в один все сложить, не куру же на рынке берет, а бедной Танечке их потом с отбеливателем от крови отстирывать и ошметки плоти с кафеля оттирать, глаза так и вовсе слив забили, пришлось сразу после нас сантехника вызывать. Ух, как она плакала!

Зачем я вам это рассказываю? Да сам не знаю! Глаза у вас такие честные-честные за очками. И ружье красивое, как у Игоря почти.

Игорь? А, Игорь! Вы ж про Игоря спрашивали. Спит он пока. Как обычно — наскипидарился и спит. Черт его знает, что с ним делать...

Вот у вас в НИИ пьют? Да что я спрашиваю, у меня вон приятель инженером работает. Только не пьет. Игорь, нет, в НИИ он не работает, больше на стройке. Я ж так — тему поддержать.

Вы бы опустили ружье-то, я бы вам чайку налил, а то чего просто так сидеть. С вареньем!

А вы знаете, какое варенье Игорь делает? Закачаешься! Как наловит в пруду пальцев, так еще свеженьких их с ногтями и закатывает — мамы его рецепт. Вкуснее только маринованные подболотники. Он на них тоже большой мастер. Хозяйственный он у меня — только не пил бы еще. А кто сейчас не пьет? Я не пью! Мне нельзя, а то селезень в подгорлии кворчать начинает — заунывно так, заключенные потом жалобы пишут, что пытают их бесчеловечно. Слышите? Нет? Тогда хорошо, а то Игорь проснется. Спросонья он буйный — постоянно целоваться лезет. При вас неудобно как-то, вы все-таки женщина, прекрасный... Забыл уже!

Вы, Гертруда Робертовна, не стесняйтесь, еще варенья себе накладывайте. У нас на антресолях там и икра дальневосточная есть — с глазами рыбьими. Я начальству целых три банки отвез — вредное оно у меня до ужаса. О, а хотите мы и вашему посылку пошлем? Чтобы проще было потом командировочные подписывать. Вот подавится или нет обещать не могу. Тут как повезет! Большое начальство?

Как с Игорем познакомились? Да мы всегда знакомы были, жили по соседству, в одну школу ходили.

Подружились? Наверное, когда на речке ранней весной в хоккей играли — лед был тонкий, а я на воротах стоял, вот и провалился вниз, когда шайбу поймать пытался, а вода — холодная. Я к тому же в коньках, грести неудобно, полушубок дедов намок и ко дну тянет. Думал, все смерть моя пришла — грудь сдавило, перед глазами темнеть начало и тут вижу Игорь плывет в одних плавках. Ну, как мы летом на речку купаться ходим. Я как его увидал, рот от удивления раскрыл... Дальше, что, понятно все — воды сдуру нахлебался.

Хорошо, что Игорь быстро сообразил и, как на НПВ учили — воздухом поделился, а потом после того, как на берег вытащил — искусственное дыхание мне сделал изо рта в рот. Дольше, чем Маринка из параллельного класса на сдаче норматива. Я ему почему-то стеснялся сразу сказать, что нормально уже все давно. Да и странно вышло — тонул я весной у дамбы, а спас меня Игорь летом в протоке у болота. В камышах. Красиво было, лягушки квакали, и небо над головой — синее, как нарисованное, и Игорь — загорелый и будто сантиметра на три подросший — рядом в плавках этих дурацких лежит и улыбается, словно там рядом кино где-то на проекторе показывают.

Мамка с папкой мои потом страшно ругались — решили отчего-то, что помер я. Зато никаких контрольных я в том году не писал, а если двойки и получал, то в школу родителей не вызывали. Коньки сожгли и в хоккей мне категорически запретили играть.

Мы потом еще вместе туда ходили — пока в армию не забрали. Игоря в стройбат должны были космодром строить, но перепутали чего-то и в разведку его отправили — зато автомат дали. Он письма мне в часть писал, и когда мы мелкими были, автомат сильно хотел. А я? Никуда не поехал. Мне так и сказали «куда тебе Жилин воевать, ты на строевой подготовке даже бег на месте с треском провалил». В части оставили — характер у меня мягкий и, главное, почерк красивый разборчивый. Служил себе и служил... Вот до полковника пару лет как дослужился! Командир части и предложил в милицию пойти.  
Игоря со службы всем городом встречали — слух прошел, что ему какую-то важную награду государственную дали за героизм. Стоим мы значит на перроне, ждем, когда Игорь из выгона выйдет, приятель мой журналист на гармошке играет — он в армии в самодеятельности участвовал, и тут Игорь Катамаранов выходит... Ну как выходит — без одной ноги. На гранате, говорит, подорвался.

Напились мы в тот день страшно. Потом протрезвели и еще раз напились — инженер с НИИ такого крепкого спирта притащил, нигде крепче не пил. Игорь нам все рассказывал, как с дуршлагами вражескими воевал. Дуршлаги как соберутся, как набегут... А у него что — лопата да автомат тот, что во время призыва выдали, даже гранатов в столовой не давали — мол, не положено, тебе раз в разведке служить отказываешься. Игорь упрямый ведь — решил в стройбате служить значит буду там служить. Ну и что не туда привезли!

Только дуршлагам это объяснишь разве? Дикие они, по-нашему не понимают! Шуршат по себе и на ветру колышатся. Вот и приходилось ему рубить им башки простой советской лопатой, что еще в стройбате выдали в учебке. Она, кстати, до сих пор в подвале у него хранится — зимой снег ей от подъезда откидывает. Удобная!

Про государственную награду брехня все оказалось, а ногу ему дружественным огнем отрезало. Свои же — дураки какие-то! Дерутся они с дуршлагами, во все стороны кровища брызжет и головы с плеч летят — у дуршлагов как, если одну отрубить, то еще три сразу же вырастает. Тянут они к тебе свои длинные как макаронины языки и сожрать пытаются или, если не повезет — дырок в тебе побольше наделать.

У Игоря в отряде казах как решето ходил, водку пить не мог — только замахнет, а все наружу через дырки и выливается. Пчеловодом сейчас на Юге работает — пчелы его не боятся, улья внутри него вьют, а зимуют совсем хорошо — шубу надел, в подпол на месяцок прилег и все довольны. Он когда смеется, смешливый он — они внутри задорно жужжат. Мед вкусный очень получается. Юрка, кстати, его зовут. Фамилия? Надо у Игоря спросить, так не помню. Но про него в газете как-то писали — поищите потом. Хороший парень!

А, про ногу? Ну в общем рубил Игорь башки дуршлагам тем, в крови их весь перемазался, там солнце припекло и в сон его поклонило. Так и задремал — в крови посереди горы мертвых дуршлагов. Устал человек! У меня вот тоже бывает, что дело какое-нибудь из архива потолще про убийства под голову положу и сплю сном младенца.

Парни те салаги совсем были, Игоря увидали и гранатами в него давай кидаться. Нет бы по-братски разделить их за обедом. Вот и оторвало Игорю случайно ногу — неспелые какие-то попались. Он с тех пор, как палатку фруктов увидит, так воевать с ней начинает — по привычке.  
Ему вообще пенсия от государства полагалась, Игорь жить на нее собирался, но потом с родителями поругался и те из квартиры его выписали. Не готовы, мол, терпеть больше неблагодарного иждивенца. Ладно бы он скипидар пил — батя его пил, дед пил, прадед его пили, тут бы никто не сказал, так он на Машке из третьего подъезда жениться отказался. Машка дочка была подруги его тетки, завидная невеста — трое детишек сразу, о чем еще калечному мечтать. Фигуристая и глаза у нее были добрые-добрые. Но отчего-то Игорю совсем не нравилась.

Мама у него страшнее была всех дуршлагов, когда ругалась — Игорь так от нее по всему городу бегал, что у него нога отросла. Потом месяца три на болотах от нее прятался, я ему бутерброды с докторской и яйца куриные туда носил. И целовались, куда без этого — в камышах. Выяснилось, что если Игорю что на войне и оторвало, то обратно все приросло — даже больше, чем было. Или не виделись просто давно, вот и показалось тогда. Я только сейчас подумал, может, он поэтому на Машке и не женился. Машка потом в Москву уехала — замуж удачно вышла...

С ногой? Вроде приличная женщина, а такие вопросы задаете. Что же вы, Гертруда Робертовна! Да в целом нет разницы, что с ногой это самое, что без ноги. Только та нога, что поновее, иногда одеяло с меня по ночам стягивает — мерзну. Но Игорь заботливый — щупальцами укроет, приголубит, по голове погладит и такой, хорош, спи уже давай.

Откуда щупальца? А вы с какой целью спрашивайте? Вопрос-то такой, интимный. Для науки? Тогда ладно. Я не рассказывал, что ли, еще?

Да там авария в прошлом году на какой-то станции произошла. Тут вам инженера, друга моего, лучше спросить — я тогда занят был, маньяка ловил, что у Валентины Семеновны бройлеров с веревки воровал. Валентина Семеновна — да хорошая женщина, терапевтом в поликлинике работает, а свободное время мужей в семью приводит. Иногда сразу по несколько, стадом. Они, бедняги, дичают без женского пригляда и прохожим в глаза заглядывают.

В общем не до станций мне точно было! Если бы бригаду Игоря туда не отправили, так и не узнал бы. Почему их туда отправили, а черт его знает! Наверное, рассудили так — с дуршлагами воевал, строителем работал, скипидар пьет — значит, годится. О, квартиру еще дать обещали, вот Игорь и поехал.

Про станцию он, честно говоря, рассказывал мне еще меньше, чем про дуршлагов. Жарко было, работы много, а скипидару на всех не хватало. Вообще обидели его там сильно — мало того, что квартиру обещанную не дали (мы сейчас в той, что мне от матери досталась живем и в очереди стою вот на улучшение жилищных условий), так еще и в бетон закатали. Совершенно непонятно за что. Радиация, мол, какая-то.

А что такое радиация? Я вот у инженера спросил, он давай формулы мне какие-то писать, словами непонятными ругаться — уран-буран, радий-хуядий. Я ему говорю, покажи ее мне, а он — молчит. Ты, говорит, в Игоре своем этом, Катамаранове ничего странного не замечаешь? А я ему — да нет вроде. Игорь как Игорь — сидит себе да скипидар пьет, иногда на работу ходит — как скипидар кончится, грядки мне вскопал. Картошка разве что у нас крупнее, чем у соседей растет и в темноте светится, но так я ж это, по науке, удобрения специальные выписал — фосфорные!

Инженер головой покачал и сказал ласково так, что завидует он мне.

Игорь и правда совершенно не поменялся. Только первое время из-за того, что климат на этой станции был неблагоприятный, убираться часто приходилось — каждый день почти. С Игоря кожа слоями сходила — вместе с бетоном. Видели, как в террариуме змеи кожу сбрасывают? Так и у нас дома было. Я потом собрал все и половик из той кожи сделал, как в журнале по рукоделию — с квадратиками. Хотите, и вам такой подарю? Не хотите? Ну и ладно.

Оброс Игорь обратно довольно быстро — пару недель всего проходил лысым, я его уговаривал все в фотоателье сходить, фото на память сделать смешное, а он отказывался. Утверждал, что на снимках не проявится, только деньги зря потратим.

Как мне больше нравится? Да не знаю, с волосами, наверное. Игорь вихрастый, пальцем по затылку его погладишь — всегда улыбаться начинает и щупальцами довольно шевелит. Что за щупальца? Ну там когда обрастал он — лишнего отросло, но мы обрезать их не стали. Не мешают ведь! Да и удобно — если из серванта быстро взять что надо, или убраться, или в ванной — и помыться, и зубы почистить, и сразу же и постирать. На стройке Игорю, как прознали, сразу же зарплату вдвое повысили — он ведь с техникой строительной в несколько раз ловчее управляется. И скипидара больше пьет, но расход сил-то ого-ого! Чего вы так на меня смотрите? Я человек скромный, интеллигентный не буду вам никакой похабщины рассказывать. Нету у нас ее в советском союзе! Не дождетесь! Похабщины нет, а Игорь есть. Непорядок, да. Но он ведь как подойдет, бывает, сзади, как обхватит нежно этими своими... щупальцами, в шею дышит, руки кладет на... В раковину обычно кладет, я ж ругаюсь, когда он чужие и немытые с улицы притаскивает и чистить их заставляю прежде, чем на варенье их резать.

В общем хорошие щупальца, коммунистических взглядов придерживаются, по хозяйству помогают и ночью... высыпаюсь. Только наручники третьи за месяц пришлось списать, но это уже совершенно не ваше дело! Там брак заводской, я и жалобу на завод-производитель подал.

Что еще знаю про станцию ту? Да, думаю, там ничего особенного-то и не случилось.

С Игорем вечно похожие истории происходят — то в бетономешалку упадет, то в лесу из ружья в него кто случайно с перепугу пальнет — почему-то за лешего его принимают, то пианино сверху на голову ему упадет.

У нас в городе люди приличные, на пустом месте не помирают. Вон ведущий «Загадки дыры» в болоте утонул, криминального авторитета в ресторане застрелили, а музыканта того током ударило — и ничего, вещают, порядки наводят и песни пишут. Из всех только Ричард Сапогов пока и помер — уж очень постарался, но он не местный, приезжий. Хотя как знать — проснешься завтра, а там рекламу опять с ним показывают и дело закрывать можно. Я поэтому сильно и не расследую пока, чтобы не было как обычно — оперативно-розыскные работы проведены, а трупа-то фьють и нету. Ругают меня за это.

У нас поэтому в поликлинике в случае смерти больничный лист не открывают. Ждут вдруг чего, чтобы лишних бумажек потом не писать. А в милиции строго — приходится каждый раз дело заводить и отчеты писать. Устаю!

Слушайте, мне вообще-то работать уже надо. Да и Игорь проснется скоро — мы на болото с ним сходить вместе собирались за грибами. Традиция у нас.

Так, вы, чего записывали? А ну-ка! Не, то место, где я говорю, что мы вместе живем — точно надо вырезать. Узнает, кто что он у меня без прописки живет, а не в подвале, как все думают — точно премии не видать.

Да, давайте. А я вам в благодарность баночку подболотников с собой заверну!


End file.
